Senate Hunter Action Figures
Senate Hunter Action Figures are a type of collectible in Sunborn which can be purchased from markets, awarded for completing tasks or found hidden throughout the Campaign and Simulacrum modes. There are 325 in total, and acquiring them all awards the player with the ''"Like a Kid Again!" ''achievement. List of Senate Hunter Action Figures * 001-Kailia * X/001-Bleak * 002-Magni * X/002-Shadow * 003-Fortune * 004-Bestiel * 005-Viaru * 006-Reaper * 007-Zenesus * 008-Lelahtot * 009-Caper * 010-Zyyru * 011-Theolor * 012-Caphriel * 013-APEX01 * 014-Zero * 015-Starburst * X/015-Vak Tzimar * 016-Mihol * 017-Zymbi * 018-Chammoreth * X/018-Veronkitterat * 019-Onyl * 020-Veil * 021-Oxudru * 022-Solace * 023-Thealat * 024-Emodzu * 025-Mask * 026-Solace * 027-Scourge * 028-Pyroc * 029-Vanthacaerlo * 030-Syrbeis * 031-Krecius * 032-Gigeku * 033-Vesa * 034-Ruituri * 035-Dukul * 036-Iorket * 037-Evaka * 038-Synapse * 039-Sarume * 040-Valdan * 041-Gaukilk * X/041-Echo * 042-Meslin * 043-Hetelo * 044-Sekriat * 045-Mozivan * 046-Mykron * 047-Risin * 048-Gryna * 049-Lerdinia * 050-Lancer * 051-Sentris * 052-Mikonuk * 053- * 054- * 055-Draydak * ?/055-Edge * D/055-Retal * X/055-Mulidour * 056- * R/056-Pearl * 057- * 058- * 059- * 060-Sirva * 061-Zarma * 062-Virmo * 063-Zhivri * 064-Kyvakyr * 065-Blink * 066-Ghovom * 067-Veyya * 068-Nyrgim * 069-Lekra * 070- * 071- * 072-Rekolep * 073-Sallath * 074- * 075-Muineth * 076- * 077- * 078-Duleket * 079- * 080-Lamersekeni * 081- * X/081-Vizonheimo * 082- * 083- * 084-Systhanea * 085- * 086- * 087-Ryvifidia * 088-Hiktarez * 089- * 090-Machine * 091- * 092-Athyyx * 093-Gruvox * 094- * X/094-Armed Response & Situation Control Unit ("ARSCU") * 095-Kanika * 096-Raziya * 097- * 098- * 099- * 100-Memento * 101-Remyanu * 102- * 103- * 104- * 105- * 106-Enzil * 107-Supernova * 108- * 109- * 110- * 111-Dengada * 112-Strykel * 113-Nemudani * 114-Ciilez * X/114-Ahrmat * 115- * X/115-Olohan * 116- * 117- * 118-Kureze * 119- * 120-Volt * 121- * 122- * 123- * 124- * 125-Aksak * 126- * 127- * 128- * 129-Eltae * 130-Vyyro * 131- * 132-Ahasakael * 133- * 134- * 135- * 136-Onyx * 137- * 138- * 139-Knight * 140- * 141- * 142- * 143- * 144- * 145-Delai * 146- * 147- * 148-Radzun * 149-Amathiel * 150-Kaalen * 151- * 152-Kali * 153- * 154- * 155- * 156- * X/156-The Vaihlo * 157- * 158- * 159-Tulagoli * 160- * 161- * 162- * 163- * 164- * 165-Modal * 166- * 167- * 168- * X/168-Falin * 169- * 170-Sentinel * 171- * 172- * 173-Rengard * 174- * 175- * 176- * 177-Haunt * 178- * 179-Farthul * 180- * 181- * 182- * 183- * 184- * 185- * 186- * 187- * 188- * 189-Tone * 190- * 191- * 192- * 193- * 194- * 195- * 196- * 197- * 198- * R/198-Nubason * 199- * 200- * X/200-Torrent * 201- * 202- * 203- * 204- * 205-Victor * 206- * 207- * 208- * 209-Deadlock * 210- * 211- * 212- * 213-Docehalot * 214- * 215- * 216- * 217- * 218- * 219- * 220-Gothath * 221- * 222- * 223- * 224- * 225- * 226- * 227-Atrin * 228-Trace * 229- * 230-Bonyth * 231- * 232- * 233- * 234- * 235- * 236- * 237-Mesrat * 238-Ghost * 239- * 240-Phigorsha * 241- * 242- * 243- * 244- * 245-Keiana * 246- * 247- * 248- * 249- * 250-Rahillot * X/250-Pain * 251- * 252- * X/252-Kordar * 253- * 254- * 255- * 256-Hebdragoris * R/256-Morceti * 257- * 258- * 259-Kithan * R/259-Meggothia * 260- * X/260-Ateriel * 261- * 262- * 263- * 264- * 265-Cygogal * 266- * 267- * 268- * 269- * 270- * 271-Phothac * 272- * 273- * 274- * 275-Lumen * 276- * 277- * 278- * 279- * 280- * 281- * 282-Carbon * 283- * 284- * 285- * 286-Nehuasta * 287- * 288- * 289- * 290-Rumor * 291- * 292- * 293- * 294- * 295-Prism * 296- * 297-Phu'elot * 298- * 299 * R/299-Phaeris * 300- * X/300-Avogar * X/301-Ruler